


Breathing regulation

by scalenesideburns



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Running
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scalenesideburns/pseuds/scalenesideburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sterek. </p><p>Stiles and Derek running from a pack, Stiles is stressed and probably takes it out on Derek a little too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathing regulation

Stiles was once again running for his life and he still didn’t have powers, much less any back up from any of his friends in the pack. He heard some form of thumping on the ground behind him and sped up, trying to regulate his breathing. His plaid shirt flapped as his legs pumped against the ground, the noise was catching up to him and he resisted the urge to look over his shoulder at whatever the hell was following him, he’d learned that that usually lead to him becoming acquainted with the ground. The thing following him let out a breath of air and the thumping stopped, Stiles turned around only to be knocked down by the massive force that is Derek.

Stiles became very acquainted with the ground, despite his efforts, grass was pressed into his face and Derek was very acquainted with Stiles’ stomach. Stiles let out a gasp for air and Derek stood up and watched as Stiles writhed in the dirt.

“Get up.”

He growled, his eyes flaring. Stiles gave him a wide eyed look that said, “this is your fault help me up”.

Derek grabbed Stiles’ arm and pulled him off the ground, Stiles let out a frustrated “Ow, hey, watch it.” And gained a glare from Derek,

“We’ve got to go.”

He said, looking over his shoulder before pulling Stiles by the arm and breaking into a run, Stiles caught up with his pace and tried keeping up, but he didn’t know where they were headed nor did he know why Derek was running with him, so he slowed down to a jog and eventually bent over with his hands on his knees, panting.

“Derek.”

He called out, taking a deep breath,

“Derek, where the hell are we going?”

He asked, trying to catch his breath. Derek rolled his eyes and let out an impatient sigh, running over to Stiles and growling something about not having time for this,

“Get on my back.”

He said, his stare serious and severe.

“What?”

Stiles said, his eyes widening as he tried not to get to nervous.

“You heard me, we don’t have time for this, Stiles, get on my back.”

Stiles stared at his gaze, it was dark and brooding as usual, he gave in as he always did and wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck. He pulled himself onto his back, feeling more uncomfortable than he ever had before, he tried to allow for as little of their bodies touching as possible. It didn’t help that he had no clue what was going on, he knew they were running from something bad if Derek had decided to accompany him. Or it was something directly related to him. Stiles decided not to ask Derek any questions until he was safe on the ground somewhere, not in a position where Derek could jump backwards and crush the life out of him for being annoying.

Stiles’ breathing hitched as Derek began to move again. Stiles’ eyes were wide as he felt the sudden chill in the air, it was nearly freezing outside, he closed his eyes and pretended he wasn’t being carried by Derek in one of the strangest and funniest situations he’d ever been in. Stiles opened his eyes to see his back door being opened as he was released. He slid off of Derek’s back and followed him into his house, it was dark, his father was probably still at work. Stiles locked the door and walked into his room, he started to change before he realized that Derek was still behind him.

“Holy shit, I didn’t realize you were in here.”

He said, covering his shirtless chest, Derek rolled his eyes as Stiles told him to turn around, he pulled on a fresh shirt and sat in his desk chair.

“Why are you here?”

He asked, Derek turned around again and began to search the room; he walked to the window and checked that it was locked, he shut the blinds and closed the door to Stiles’ room. Derek pulled Stiles’ bed in front of it, pinning them inside.

“Hello? Dark, gloomy, guy who just pinned me in my room?”

Stiles said, Derek looked at him with frustrated eyes,

“Scott and I agreed that we need to keep you safe tonight, Scott’s busy with Allison and your dad isn’t here, that left me.”

He grumbled. Stiles rolled his eyes and lay down on his floor, trying not to do anything stupid.

“Stuck in my room with sourwolf, great.”

He said, doing exactly what he was attempting not to, say something stupid.

Derek sighed and looked at the wall, he looked as though he was trying to hold something in.

“Really? Am I really that fucking bad? I just carried you to safety on my back. I try to help you because you’re like blind pups trying to find food. I’m just trying to lead you along the right path.”

He said, his face straining with irritation. Stiles gave him a cold stare.

“You turned four of my classmates into werewolves, and now they’re all fighting a pack of alphas while you sit in here complaining to me.”

Stiles said with a sudden rupture of courage. Derek gave him a hard look before turning full to Stiles and yelling,

“Don’t you bring that out, they all wanted or needed it, you think any of them were better off before? They asked for this, it’s mutually beneficial.”

Stiles had a pit growing in his stomach, he knew he shouldn’t be doing this, but he couldn’t stop himself,

“You think they were better off before? They’re laying their lives out for you, it’s only beneficial to you, you can’t act as though what you did wasn’t selfish, because that’s all it was.”

Stiles felt terrible for saying it before Derek’s face had the time to react. The man had stood up, his eyes growing dangerously angry, but as Stiles finished the last sentence, they looked beaten, upset, and distressed. Stiles stood, shaking his head,

“Woah, man, I’m really sorry, I have no idea why I said that, I mean it’s sort of true, but Oh my god I’m doing it again, I’m sorry, I just feel like it’s all coming from my mouth and I can’t stop it I’m just really sorry I-“

Stiles stopped when he noticed Derek’s eyes, they were overcome with utter defeat, as though he realized that what Stiles had said was true, that he was selfish, that he had ruined four people’s lives for the gain of his own. He hunched over, looking as though something was physically pushing him down as he realized all that he’d done. His eyes were wide and unresponsive,

“Sourwolf?”

Stiles said, looking at the eroding man before him, his eyes were wide with fear,

“Derek?”

He asked, his voice cracking with stress, he was trying to hold back his instinct, if he’d hurt Scott with this much truth, he’d hug him, he’d find a way to make him feel better, and Stiles found himself hating that he wanted nothing more but to comfort Derek in his moment of stress. The man still had his dark eyes fixed on the space behind Stiles’ head, they responded to nothing, they had a sorrowful glaze that made Stiles feel like the worst person in all of existence. He licked his lips and closed his eyes, trying to push away the plan that had just hit him, he shook his head, but tonight Stiles can’t hold anything in.

He pushed forward, it was almost an awkward trip into Derek, and wrapped his arms around the man’s neck and kissed him. He found himself standing with his arms draped on Derek’s shoulders and his body flopped gauchely upon his, his back curved strangely and his legs in uneven positions. Derek seemed to suddenly be alarmed as he was brought back to reality.

Stiles let go and stepped back, his eyes wide, he bit his lip and made a nervous face.

“Shit, I just kissed you, sorry, I didn’t know what else to do you weren’t responding and then you-“

He was cut off by Derek stepping forward and pulling Stiles towards him, wrapping his arms around his body and holding him. Stiles was shocked at the sudden repeated action of affection, but quickly relaxed into the hug, his head rested on Derek’s shoulder before he finally said,

“I’m sorry I kissed you that was weird and-“

“Stiles?”

Derek said, his eyes closed,

“Yes?”

Stiles replied,

“Shut up.”

Derek said, finally.

**Author's Note:**

> I like writing Sterek. 
> 
> http://www.scalenesideburns.tumblr.com
> 
> feedback?


End file.
